Janna/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Janna OriginalSkin.jpg| Janna TempestuosaSkin.jpg| |13-Jul-2010}} Janna HextecSkin.jpg| |08-Nov-2010}} Janna RainhadoGeloSkin.jpg| |05-Dez-2011}} Janna VitoriosaSkin.jpg| Janna PrevisãodoTempoSkin.jpg| |05-Set-2013}} Janna FnaticSkin.jpg| |25-Set-2014}} Janna GuardiãEstelarSkin.jpg| |06-Out-2016}} Trivia ;Development * foi criada por Brackhar. * A voz de (Em inglês) foi dublada por , que também dubla . * O titulo original dela era "O Avatar do Ar". Em algumas linguaguens, ela ainda tem esse titulo, como no Francês ("L'avatar De L'air"). * O nome de é parecido com a palavra "Jannah" (por vezes também pronunciado como "Jannat" em árabe). Isso significa "céu" ou "Paraíso" ou "Bliss" em Inglês. ;Lore * Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam confirmou que o ultimo nome de é "Windforce" ;Geral * A história de pode ter sido inspirada na Tempestade dos X-Men. Tempestade foi uma criança de rua que viveu fora de seu juízo e roubava pra sobreviver, até descobrir seus poderes, o que a levou a ser reverenciada por seus concidadãos. * O projeto de pode ter sido baseado no chefe de Final Fantasy IV , Barbariccia. Ambas são mulheres louras, de pele clara, com pouca roupa e poderes sobre vento. * é o único campeão que pode dar escudo a torres. * pode receber um abate ou assistência indiretamente, by casting numa torre aliada enquanto ela dá dano em algum campeão inimigo. * A dança de é uma referencia a Dance Studio's coreografia de Jazz-Funk. uma comparação lado a lado pode ser vista aqui ** A dança de é uma referencia a "I'm Singing in the Rain". uma comparação lado a lado pode ser vista aqui. * foi o primeiro campeão a receber um rework visual. * Em inglês, o item se chama "Zephyr" que é o mesmo nome (em inglês) da habilidade . * parece ser canhota, apesar de algumas de suas artes oficiais descrevem ela segurando seu bastão na mão direita. ;Falas * Na atualização; Patch V1.0.0.102, ganhou uma nova voz e novas f ** A antiga voz de foi feita para soar como se o vento soprasse enquanto ela fala. Um vídeo contendo suas antigas falas antes que essa alteração fosse feita pode ser encontrada aqui. ** recebeu uma nova piada depois do rework. Ela começa a dizer uma das suas falas antigas, na sua voz antiga, antes de tossir pedindo desculpas em sua nova voz, dizendo que ela não sabe o que deu nela * A skin é a primeira a usar falas no inicio do jogo, dependendo do mapa em que está. * é o primeiro campeão a falar algo ao enfrentar , o segundo é . * A segunda piada de "Sim, é verdade. Por apenas 2,95 por minuto, eu posso acabar com seu fôlego" é uma referencia a vários comerciais adultos americanos. * é um dos poucos campeões que tiveram suas vozes alteradas. Outros sendo , e . * A fala de , "Eu flutuo na asas da verdade", é similar a fala de , "Nas asas da noite", e na fala de , "Nas asas da fúria". ;Skins ; * é um dos primeiros campeões a ter o modelo em jogo refeito baseado na Arte Chinesa. ; * Pode ser uma referencia a Tempestade dos X-Men. ; * Ela compartilha esse tema com , , , , e . ; * It is possibly a reference to , a summoned being from the series, particularly her appearance. ; * Essa skin foi concedida a jogadores que terminaram a 2ª temporada (2012) com o elo ouro ou superior * É possivelmente uma referencia to , um from e um amigo de infância and . * Ela compartilha esse tema com , , , e . ; * Em sua Splash Art, pode ser visto voando na direita pode ser visto na esquerda, e na ponta esquerda da arte, uma torre ** A presença de é uma referencia a essa cena do filme Twister. * Na dublagem romena inclui uma referencia a repórter romena mais conhecida * tem um colar com um crachá da RGN News. * pode ser visto rodando . * mostra uma nuvem sorrindo com um sol em vez do habitual pássaro batendo. * Usando sua provocação onde ela mostra seu Teleprompter na câmera, você pode ver suas habilidades e com sua . * Uma de suas animações se assemelha a . ; * Esta skin está relacionada com a "Fnatic", que venceu as finais do 1º Campeonato Mundial de League of Legends * Essa skin representa Mellisan da Fnatic. * Ela compartilha esse tema com , , e . Relações * se diz ter ensinado na utilização de seus fãs para a batalha. * já foi combinada através do serviço de namoro do com o jornalista Bob Nashahago. Não se sabe se tinham a intenção de namorar, considerando que Nashahago estava namorando no momento. * Na lore, originalmente viveu na cidade de Zaun. * Fotos de vestindo uma lingerie foram tornadas públicas, para sua pavor. Não se sabe se estas fotos foram tiradas profissionalmente ou sem a sua permissão, embora tenha sido sugerido que este foi o trabalho de um ex-namoradoThe Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 05#The Storm.27s BedroomThe Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 12#Whoops.21 Here.27s Janna.21 Categoria:Suporte Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades Categoria:Skins